Compensation
by whackybiscuit
Summary: One-Shot! IchigoXFemUrahara. Now that Ichigo has finished his mission to save Rukia, it's time he paid Kisuke back for her help in training him...


Compensation  
IchigoXFemUrahara

 **A.N.: One-Shot! Please R &R as I always appreciate feedback.  
Warning: Lemon! FemUrahara! Don't like, don't read!**

 _ **After Ichigo returned from Rukia's Rescue….  
**_ **Ichigo's Room**

Ichigo laid on his bed, happy that things had worked out (mostly) in saving Rukia from her execution. True, he'd stumbled into something much bigger with Aizen's treachery but for the moment he could finally rest and relax.

Until his phone started going off….

Grumbling, Ichigo reached into his pocket and flipped it open, seeing a number he didn't recognize. Hitting the green button, he put it to his ear. "Hello?"

" _Hey there, Ichigo!_ " came a very familiar, yet unwanted, voice on the other end.

Ichigo frowned. "Kisuke, what the hell are you doing with my phone number?" he asked the woman. It irked him that she had his phone number and was calling him so jovially after everything she put him through.

" _Oh, I'm just calling you to say it's time to fulfill your end of our deal. You remember, don't you?"_

The young man blinked. "Deal?"

" _Yeah! You remember, don't you?"_

As a matter of fact, Ichigo did remember….

 _ **After Ichigo was defeated by Byakuya & Renji….  
**_ **Urahara Shop**

 _Ichigo stared at the rain as it came down, wondering just how much worse things could get. He was powerless. Rukia had been taken by the people she had told him were good and kind, her fate to be executed for the act of saving his life._

 _Hearing the door open, Ichigo turned to see Kisuke Urahara walk into the room. The woman, wearing an outfit that showed a bit more cleavage than Ichigo would've liked to see, sat down next to him. "You're certain you want to do this, Ichigo?" she asked him as she stared at him with stern eyes. "My training isn't for the faint of heart. And even if you succeed and get your powers back, you may not survive the mission to rescue Rukia. She gave you the opportunity to live a normal life by saving you from Byakuya Kuchiki."_

 _Ichigo shook his head. "No. She saved my family at the cost of her powers. And she just saved me at the cost of her life. No way I'm gonna just sit here while she suffers. I'll do anything to get my powers back."_

 _The crafty woman raised an eyebrow suggestively. "Oh really?" she asked, putting a hand on his thigh and leaning forward. "Anything, you say?"_

 _Sweat rolled down the side of Ichigo's face as he blushed. "Um…yes?"_

 _Laughter erupted from the shopkeeper and she patted his shoulder. "Oh relax, Ichigo. I'm only kidding. Or am I?" She winked before flipping her fan. "How about this, Ichigo: I will train you and, if you succeed in rescuing Rukia Kuchiki from the Soul Society, you can compensate me for my time for training you when you return. Deal?" she asked holding out her hand._

 _Ichigo looked at the hand with apprehension. "What kind of compensation?"_

 _"Oh, I'll think of that when and if you return. So, deal?"_

 _Sighing, Ichigo shook her hand, figuring he had nothing left to lose._

 _"Deal…."_

 _ **Back to the Present….**_

 __ _"So just head on over to the shop. The door is unlocked so just come in. I'll be in the backroom waiting…"_

Hanging up the phone, Ichigo sat up and shivered. "Why'd I just feel a chill?" Shaking his head, Ichigo grabbed his combat pass and put his shoes on. "I hope this isn't what I think it is…."

 _ **Several Minutes Later….  
**_ **Urahara Shop**

Ichigo opened up the door to the shop and stepped inside, noting how dark it was inside. "Um…hello?" he called out. "Kisuke? Yoruichi? Tessai?"

From down the hallway came a voice coming from Kisuke's room. "In here, Ichigo."

Gulping, Ichigo followed the voice and opened the door. What he saw mindboggled him. "Uh…Kisuke? Did you build a hot-tub in your own room?" Ichigo asked gaping.

Leaning back against the side of the rather small hot tub, Kisuke Urahara grinned her devious grin as she stared at the stunned Ichigo. "Oh come now, Ichigo. A woman has needs. And one of those needs is to have a nice, relaxing soak. And making a hot tub in my room at the drop of a hat should not surprise you by now." She sighed as she sank into the bubbly water. "Ahhh…I needed this."

Crossing his arms, Ichigo stared at the woman. "So why'd you call me here?"

"I called you over to have a relaxing soak with me. A hot tub isn't good for anything if you don't have anyone to share."

"Where are Yoruichi and the others?" Ichigo asked.

"She and Tessai are out treating the kids to ice cream and a movie." Kisuke smiled and gestured for the boy. "Come, Ichigo. Have a soak."

"Uh…I uh…didn't bring any swimtrunks to wear…" Ichigo said blushing.

The woman's grin grew wider. "Who said you needed one?" She stood up, revealing her naked, soaked body. "See? You don't need to wear anything to a hot tub."

Ichigo put his hands over his eyes. "GAH! Kisuke! Put your clothes on!"

"Hey, it's my room. I can wear whatever I want in my own room. Now then, remember our deal, Ichigo? You did promise me fair compensation. Well, you can start by getting in this hot tub with me."

Knowing he couldn't go back on his word, Ichigo relented. Kisuke sat down, much to his relief and he began to strip out of his clothes. When the woman's eyes began to gleam with a devious glint as he pulled his pants down Ichigo glared at her. "No funny tricks, Kisuke."

"Hey, I'm just an innocent woman who wants to enjoy a soak with a good friend," she said innocently.

Ichigo blushed as he sank down into the hot water, sighing as the relaxing waters surrounded him. However, he soon began to feel a bit uncomfortable when he realized that the hot tub was rather on the small size, his legs touching Urahara's and making him blush harder. Even though he prided himself on self-control when it came to the ladies, Ichigo couldn't help but make repeated glances towards the shopkeeper's breasts, which Kisuke noticed.

"Like what you see, Ichigo?"

"Kisuke…why am I here?"

Deciding that now was a good time to drop the act, Kisuke rested her head on her arm as she cocked her head. "Well, Ichigo, I helped you get your Soul Reaper powers back and helped prepare you to fight the Soul Reapers," she summed up. "So then, you've promised me compensation for my time training with you, right?"

"Um…yeah?"

"Well you can start by coming over here and sitting next to me." She scooted to side and gestured for Ichigo to sit next to her.

Fearful of where this was going, Ichigo complied, crawling to the bench on the other side of the hot-tub and sitting down next to her. Again, the hot tub's small size caused Ichigo to feel cramped, his arm pressing up against Kisuke's boob as she sat there amused. "Now what?" he asked, looking away and trying hard not to stare.

He jumped when she put an arm around his shoulders. "Ichigo, do you remember what I said earlier? About how a woman has needs?" The shopkeeper leaned forward and breathed into Ichigo's ear. All the blood in Ichigo's body suddenly became burning hot as she put a hand on his thigh, slowly moving upward towards the center of his crotch. "A woman has…other needs to be tended to. So, as compensation, for tonight you'll help me tend to a certain need. Okay?" she asked cheerfully. "You are a man of your word, aren't you?"

Unfortunately Ichigo was a man of his word, so he knew he had to honor his bargain with the shopkeeper. "Okay…" he muttered, shivering despite the hot water as her hand touched his crotch.

"Good. Now look this way…."

When Ichigo turned his head, lips met his as the sandy-blonde woman kissed him. Taking advantage of Ichigo's first kiss, Kisuke slipped her tongue into his mouth, running her wet hands through his hair and pressing herself against him. Ichigo was taken by surprise but couldn't help but get into the kiss, having never known the pleasures of making out with a woman before. His tongue wrapped around Kisuke's and the two kissed madly, the woman's eagerly overpowering the young man's. When she pulled away from the kiss she smirked at Ichigo's dazed reaction. "Oh I can tell I'm going to have fun tonight…."

Going back for another kiss, Kisuke ran her hands up and down Ichigo's body, feeling him up. In response, Ichigo's hands slowly touched the woman's body, his hands cupping her breasts. Water sloshed around them as Kisuke got up and sat in Ichigo's lap, pressing herself against him. Ichigo put his around her and met her invading tongue with his own. The blonde woman swallowed his moans as she began to grind her lower half against his, working his manhood to life.

Feeling something hard press against her ass, Kisuke broke the kiss and cupped her large breasts. "What's the matter, Ichigo? Is this your first time with a woman?"

"I…you…" Ichigo sputtered in embarrassment.

Chuckling, Urahara took Ichigo's hands and put them on her breasts. "Oh come now, Ichigo. Don't be shy. A woman likes it when her man pays attention to her breasts."

Ichigo bristled from the smug look on her face. "What? I'm not your man, Kisuke?" His blush deepened when he instinctively squeezed her breasts. He had no idea a woman's tits could be so soft and firm….

"Awww! Don't be like that." Putting her hands on Ichigos, she leaned forward, pressing her forehead against his. "Come now, Ichigo. _Pay more attention to my breasts…"_ she whispered alluringly.

The temptation in Kisuke's voice lured Ichigo into uncharted waters. Kisuke smirked as Ichigo wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up, sitting down in the middle of the hot tub. The bubbling waters surrounding his neck, Ichigo put his lips against Kisuke's breast and started to lick it. "Mmmmh, that's nice…" she cooed, running her hands through Ichigo's wet hair as his tongue touched her sensitive nipples. Ichigo wrapped his lips around her nipple and began to suck on her, pulling on her sensitive pink nub with his teeth. "Ohhh yeah… just like a little baby…."

Ichigo looked up and glared.

"Okay, I'll stop teasing…."

Going back to sucking on her breasts, Ichigo started to nibble on her with his teeth, pulling back until he stretched out her boob. Kisuke arched her back and cooed as Ichigo pleasured her, smiling as his cock wedged itself between her asscheeks. Ichigo started to lick her breasts up until he reached her lips, giving her another nice and slow kissed. Kisuke ran her hands up and down Ichigo's back as they kissed, enjoying how quickly the boy was getting into it. When she pulled away she smiled seductively at him. "Ichigo, sit on the edge of the hot tub for me…" she whispered into his ear as she got off his lap, standing up.

Nodding, Ichigo stood up, feeling relaxed from the hot water and the foreplay. Walking over to the edge of the hot tub, he sat down on it and breathed as the room's cool air hit his wet skin. Chuckling, Kisuke walked over to the boy and kissed him lightly on the lips before making her way down. Ichigo gripped the edge of the hot tub as her lips trailed down his front until she reached his hard manhood. "So, Ichigo, you like?" she said as she put his cock in between her breasts. "Mmmmh, it's so hot…."

"Kisuke…" Ichigo groaned. His hands went to her shoulders and he started to thrust up into her tits. "It feels so good…."

Kisuke grinned. Her hands squeezed her tights tighter, forming a tighter vice around his cock. "Wow, Ichigo. You're so hot around my breasts. I feel like they'll melt…." She leaned down and started to lick the tip of Ichigo's cock, taking his pre-cum into her mouth. "Mmmmh…."

"Guhhhh!" Ichigo groaned, unable to resist the feel of the woman's tongue and breasts. His inexperience had gotten the better of him. "I…can't…cumming!" he grunted, shooting a large burst of cum all over her face.

The sly shopkeeper grinned as the boy gave her a bukkake. "My, Ichigo, you certainly let out quite the load. When's the last time you a some alone time to relieve some stress? Your balls seem like they're fully loaded," she said, cupping the boy's tender sac and fondling it with her hand. "And look at this," she looked down and saw that Ichigo was still hard. "You came like it was your last day on earth and you're still ready to go." She looked up and licked her cum-stained lips. "Not bad, Ichigo…."

Pulling away from Ichigo, Kisuke washed in face in the hot tub before standing up. Turning to Ichigo she ran her hands down her soaked body, taking in Ichigo's heated gaze before turning around and walking to the other side of the tub. "Ichigo, I made you feel good. It's only fair…" she bent over and spread her pink lips with two fingers, smirking at the blush on the boy's cheeks, "That you make me feel good."

Getting up, Ichigo stroked his cock and made his way over to her. His hands spread her round cheeks, letting him look down directly at her pink hole. Taking a deep breath, and kissing his virginity goodbye, Ichigo gripped his cock and lined it up to her hole.

Heat. Wet, blissful heat surrounded him as he pushed into her pussy. Kisuke's grip on the edge of the hot tub tightened as the boy filled her. Kisuke had not scratched this particular itch in almost a century, what with Tessai not being her type and Yoruichi always in cat-form. Her mouth opened up and let out a loud moan as Ichigo pushed deeper and deeper into her. She bucked into Ichigo's cock, feeling the tip nestle snugly against her most sensitive spot. "Ohhhhh…." She turned her head and smiled at Ichigo. "Go ahead, Ichigo. Pound my pussy."

The inexperienced boy started at a slow, easy pace, amazed at the tightness of the woman's pussy as it tried to suck him back in while he pulled out. Though his pace was sole his thrusts were strong, making the shopkeeper shake. "It's so tight…" Ichigo muttered, his hips moving a little faster….

If Yoruichi or any of the others had been present, they'd have heard the fapping sound of Ichigo's hips slapping agisnt her ass. "That's good, Ichigo! Faster! Harder! Take me!" she pleaded, her body heating with delight. She bucked into Ichigo's thrusts, arching her back as the pleasure pooled inside her. "Mmmmmh!"

Ichigo could no longer control his hips. His cock felt right at home inside her. Feeling bold, he reached around her torso and grabbed her breasts, squeezing them tightly as he slid in and out of her. "Kisuke! You're so tight!" He gasped when she forcibly squeezed him with her tight walls, making him slam into her with raw abandon. "If you keep that up…I'm gonna cum!"

Pushing back until her back was pressed against Ichigo's face, her face flushed with emotion. "Me too!" She reached back and hooked an arm around Ichigo's neck, pulling him into a heated kiss. "Mmmmh!" When she pulled away she smiled at her protégé. "Cum with me, Ichigo. I want you to cum deep, deep inside of me…." Wanting to push the boy further, she reached down and rubbed her clit, casuing her to instinctively squeeze Ichigo's cock as the pleasure pooled inside her. "Ohhhh!"

The boy could not take it anymore. He gripped Kisuke's waist and started to fuck her as hard as he could, feeling his balls tighten up again. "Kisuke…Kisuke…KISUKE!" He shouted, throwing his head back. "I'm cumming!"

"OHHHHH!" Kisuke moaned, pinching her clit and driving herself to orgasm. "ICHIGO! YES! YESSSS!" she screamed, her pussy gushing around Ichigo's cock as he blasted her insides with hot cum."Ohhh…." Ichigo pulled the woman close as he shot every bit of cum he had inside her. As his legs started to wobble, Ichigo sat back down in the middle of the hot tub, taking Kisuke with him, sitting her on his lap.

Sighing in pleasure, the shopkeeper leaned back against Ichigo and kissed his cheek. "Wow, Ichigo. For your first time you really know how to handle a woman." Her hand dipped below the water and she rubbed her stomach. "Still though, I hope that you'll take responsibility…" she said grinning.

Ichigo's face went from pleasured to panic. "What?!" he sputtered, unable to believe what he was hearing. "But…but I…you said…."

Chuckling, Kisuke got up, groaning as Ichigo's cock left her filled cunt and turned around, sitting back on his lap. "You can relax, Ichigo; I'm only teasing. I'm on the pill so there's no chance of you knocking me up." She looked at the clock and saw that it was still early in the evening. "Now then…I believe you still owe me some more compensation, don't you agree?" she asked slyly.

Ichigo smiled and kissed her again, ready for another round with the woman….

 _ **Months later; When Orihime was kidnapped….  
**_ **Outside Urahara Shop**

Kiskue didn't have to wait long for Ichigo to show up, knowing the boy would appear when she learned that Orihime had been abducted. "I assume you're here because you want to go to Hueco Mundo?"

"Yes. Can you?" Ichigo asked.

"Of course I can. But just one thing…" the woman turned around and she had a smirk on her face when she looked at Ichigo.

"I expect full compensation when you return…."

The End


End file.
